


Spiritual Discovery

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bethany and Anders have been seeing each other for a while, and it isn't long before she wants to get to know Justice. Kink-meme fill. Bethany/Justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiritual Discovery

Darktown was not a pleasant place to live, as Anders knew well and good. Refugees and those too poor to afford even Lowtown housing were packed into every dingy corner, forced to sleep in uncomfortable bedding or on the ground. Every day Anders had new patients coming to him for treatment. Still, it was better than being in the Gallows. At least this way he could actually use his powers to help people.

Of course, his day always grew brighter whenever _she_ came to visit him.

“How is the good healer doing today?”

Anders smiled at Bethany and approached her. “Better, now that you’re here,” He leaned in to kiss her briefly. “Why don’t you go wait for me in the back and I’ll join you in a little while?”

“Don’t keep me waiting too long,” The other mage said in a flirty tone. She kissed him again before slipping past him to his room.

Anders and Bethany had been seeing each other for a while now. After the incident at the Chantry, Bethany had come to comfort the other mage, giving him her condolences for Karl and assuring him that he had done the right thing in putting his friend out of his misery. She and Anders had become fast friends, and she had made a habit to come see him at his clinic whenever she had time. She would help out along with the rest of his volunteers if needed and then they would just sit around and talk. They would talk about mages’ rights, he would tell her about the Circle, and she would tell him stories about her father and life in Lothering. They enjoyed their time spent together, especially since it would temporarily make Anders forget about the world around them and just take pleasure in Bethany’s company.

Marian and Isabela had given both of them no end of teasing, asking when they were just going to hook up already.

Sure enough, it wasn’t long before they finally admitted to each other that there was a mutual attraction between them, but Anders was afraid that Justice would get in the way of him having a relationship. However, one thing had led to another one day, ending with them naked and curled around each other on a tiny cot. Anders was finally persuaded that nothing bad would happen if they were together and they were now officially a couple. Bethany hadn’t pictured losing her virginity in a room behind a slum clinic, but it had still been a wonderful deflowering.

Bethany leaned her staff against the wall and sat at her lover’s makeshift desk, a large crate and a chair. The room the healer slept in wasn’t big and had minimal furnishings, but it served well enough. Papers were strewn all over the crate, and Bethany couldn’t resist glancing at a few of them.

Some of them were shopping lists, for potion and salve ingredients and other medical supplies. Another was a poem, no doubt for her, with many, many lines scribbled out.

She then glanced at some of the pages of his manifesto. He made some good arguments, but she doubted he could change the world with a few words. The mage glanced at another page and tilted her head curiously as something caught her attention.

At some points, the handwriting changed drastically. Was that from Justice? Did he actually help contribute to the manifesto?

Truth be told, lately Bethany had gotten curious about Justice. He had frightened her at first, when she saw him overtake Anders and tear the Templars in the Chantry apart. But when Anders explained who he was and told their story, she said herself that it was oddly touching. The former Grey Warden had been trying to help a friend, which she could respect.

Justice had stayed hidden after that, not once coming out. Not even during battles. Perhaps that was due to Marian’s almost supernatural ability to rally the team, so Justice wasn’t needed to lend his supernatural strength. The fact that they hadn’t run afoul of Templars as badly as that night in the Chantry might also have had something to do with it. Templars were one of the few things that set Justice off, based on Bethany’s observations and conversations with Anders. The spirit cared about nothing but bringing justice to mages and punishing Templars for their mistreatment of those they were supposed to protect.

But then, just the other week, something had happened to make her question this. She had seen Justice again for the first time since that terrible night. He had saved her life.

Marian had dragged her, Anders, and Isabela to the Wounded Coast to deal with some qunari – or Tal-Vashoth, she supposed – after that dwarf put them up to the task so he could make a deal with the Arishok.

They had tracked the rebels inside a cave, and of course, a fight had broken out. Marian had gone after the leader, Isabela struck from stealth, attacking anyone in her sights, and, as usual, she and Anders cast spells left and right, with Anders healing when it was needed.

The battle had gone well at first, but ended up dragging on longer than expected. Bethany, already worn out and too low on mana, had been cornered by a trio wielding spears, ready to end her life. She hadn’t been too ashamed to call for assistance, “Sister! Anders! Some help would be nice!”

Bethany had expected Isabela or Marian to come out of the shadows and strike her attackers, or Anders to roast them with a fireball. What happened next wasn’t either of those things.

She had heard Anders call her name in panic, “ _Bethany_!” This had been followed by a deep snarl of rage that didn’t belong to Anders.

The next thing she knew, the Tal-Vashoth barely had time to raise their weapons before a creature surrounded by blue energy rushed at them and tore into their flesh. Bethany had shielded her face from the ensuing gore, but couldn’t drown out the terrified and dying screams of the qunari rebels. When she had opened her eyes, the battle was over and Justice was standing over her, like a confident and fierce predator, covered in blood.

She had locked eyes with the spirit, enthralled by his very presence.

“You are safe now,” Justice had said before letting Anders take control again.

The change in his demeanor had been instant, becoming less tense and tightly controlled. Bethany had never before realized just how much difference there was in the way they held themselves.

Now that Justice was out of the way, Anders had been on his lover, cupping her face and checking her for injuries. “Do you need healing?”

“I’m fine, darling,” Bethany had assured him. “But I think my sister is about to bleed herself dry over there.”

Bethany had been dwelling on that one moment constantly, when Justice had saved her and she was finally able to look at him up close. He was so… hunky. There was no other way for her to describe it, really. He held Anders’ body with dignity and strength, and even though he had ripped those Tal-Vashoth to shreds, he showed control by not turning on her. She had even seen the spirit in her dreams, whispering things to her and giving her gentle caresses…

When she heard the door open, Bethany shifted so she was facing away from the table, pretending she hadn’t been looking at writings.

“Sorry about that, love,” Anders apologized, propping his staff against the wall next to his lover’s and locking the door. “The man had multiple stab wounds, from a mugger. Damn Carta thugs.”

“I understand,” Bethany said, “Your patients take priority.” She stood up and approached him until they were just a few inches apart. “You know how I think it’s wonderful the way you choose to help people,” Bethany traced one of the gold seams of his pauldrons.

“I just wish the Chantry felt the same way you do,” He sighed, wrapping his arms around her slim frame. “They don’t care if I’m doing good. I’m just another apostate to them. We both are.” The healer touched her cheek, gazing down at her pensively.

“That’s why us apostates need each other,” Bethany leaned up and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. Anders kissed back, with just the faintest hint of tongue. She moaned, savoring the feel of his lips. Yet, her mind couldn’t help but drift as she wondered what it would be like if Anders’ other half were the one kissing her…

“Is everything alright, love?” Anders asked after breaking the kiss, noticing that his lover seemed distracted.

“It’s nothing, Anders,” Bethany claimed.

“Your uncle hasn’t been giving you trouble has he? Or do you think the Templars are starting to get wise to your family?” Worry creased the healer’s face.

“No, no, nothing like that,” Bethany said hurriedly. “I was thinking about…” She hesitated, unsure of how Anders would take what she was about to say.

“Thinking about what?” Anders insisted. “Tell me, love, please.”

The other mage bit her lip and finally just blurted it out. “Justice…”

The worry didn’t leave Anders’ face. “I _knew_ he had frightened you the last time he surfaced. I’m sorry, Bethany, I’ll try harder to keep him under control. And I… I’ll understand if you’re too scared of him to…”

Bethany put a finger to his lips. “No, it’s alright. He didn’t scare me at all.”

“You’re sure? He took over so suddenly and completely… I don’t remember what happened between you being in trouble and the both of us being surrounded by blood and dead Tal-Vashoth.”

“Justice is the reason I’m still alive. He killed those brutes before they could kill me.”

Anders sighed with relief, “Just as long as he didn’t hurt you.”

“In fact…” Bethany bit her lip. “I’ve been meaning to thank him.”

“I’ll pass the message along.”

“No, I mean… I want to thank him personally.”

Anders’ eyes went wide. “What?”

“I want to talk to him for myself.” Bethany paused, before adding, “Please.”

Anders pulled away from her and backed up, as if too scared to keep touching her. "I fear what he might do to you. What if he hurts you or decides you’re too great a distraction to me? If he does anything, I don’t know if I’ll be able to hold him back."

Bethany gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm not afraid. Please, just let me talk to him."

Anders licked his lips nervously, falling silent for a long while. Bethany guessed that he was discussing things with Justice. He had said that he and Justice couldn’t converse, so either that wasn’t entirely true or they had their own way of communicating with each other.

Finally, Anders sighed and closed his eyes. When they reopened, they - and the rest of him – were glowing blue with Fade energy.

Even without the glowing, Bethany could see a difference when Justice was the one in control. He was more stiff and brimming with raw power, like he was ready to leap into action and tear into someone at a moment’s notice. She remembered when she had first seen him, flying into a rage in the Chantry and slaughtering the Templars who came for Anders. She should have been frightened, and maybe part of her was, but she just looked up at him with resolve.

“Justice, I take it?”

“It is I,” The deep, resonating voice nearly made Bethany shiver. It was strange to hear that voice not angry or threatening. Stranger still was that the deep, strong voice was coming from Anders’ mouth. Justice looked her up and down. “You are Anders’ mate.”

“Yes, I suppose I am,” She was speaking to a Fade spirit. That was certainly something she never expected to do. Not outside the Fade anyway.

“You wish to speak to me then?”

“Yes… I do.”

“Speak then.”

Bethany nodded. “Well… it’s just that I never thanked you for saving me just last week. You know, from those awful Tal-Vashoth.”

“It would have been an injustice to let them slay you,” Justice replied stoically.

“So, that’s it? You only saved me because you felt it was your duty?” She couldn’t help but be a little disappointed.

“You are also special to Anders,” Justice added.

“But why come to my rescue yourself, though? Why not just let Anders take care of them?”

Justice paused. “I have my reasons.”

“Really? Because if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you didn’t want to see me killed anymore than Anders did,” Bethany knew she was poking a bear here and would probably get thrown across the room for this, but damn it if she didn’t want this curiosity sated.

“You are welcome to think this,” Justice replied. “I have watched you from behind Anders’ eyes, and listened to your conversations. I can see why he fancies you so. You are a strong mage, your father taught you well.”

Bethany blushed. The idea that Justice had been privy to her talks with Anders hadn’t crossed her mind before. “Well… Now you and I have a chance to talk directly, don’t we? I think it’s important I should know every part of Anders. That includes you. You’re part of him.”

Justice seemed to mull this over, though his face didn’t change expression. Anders was very expressive with his face, so to see it this stony was strange and almost unnerving. “You are not afraid?”

“Should I be?”

Justice was silent, and appeared to be sizing her up. This woman who wasn’t afraid of him and whom had made her way into his host’s life, bringing him happiness.

“You’re part of him,” Bethany repeated. “I love him. Therefore I think I should share that with you too.”

Justice blinked, which was the most expression she had ever seen him use before. “You wish to include _me_ in your relationship?”

“You don’t find that too odd, do you?” By the Maker, maybe this was a mistake. Maybe it wasn’t too late to just tell the spirit to forget everything she said. “It’s obvious that you care.”

“I confess,” Justice replied. “I have found your relationship with Anders enthralling.” Bethany gave an internal sigh of relief. “My first host had memories of a wife, of love and companionship. I often lost myself in these memories. I wished I could have seen this in more detail, and witnessed such a feeling first hand, since Kristoff took great pleasure in such things, according to his memories.”

Bethany smiled. “Well, it’s never too late to learn.”

“Indeed. I have watched your interactions and couplings with Anders from within him closely.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You watch us having sex too?” Somehow she just assumed that he sat in the back and tuned them out during those times. It should have made her feel dirty and uneasy, being watched by a Fade spirit while she made love to Anders. But instead she found it strangely erotic. Perhaps it was because of her existing feelings for the spirit. Not to mention the fact that Justice was part of Anders and not some random demon stalking them from the Fade.

“I watched, and I felt. What Anders feels, I feel, even if not at the same level as he does when he is at the forefront.” Bethany found that arousing too. The thought of pleasing the both of them, of having them share the pleasure…

A thought popped up into Bethany’s head. "Is Anders still there? Is he watching this?"

"He is aware, yes."

"And he can still feel?"

"He can."

Licking her lips, Bethany raised her hand hesitantly, but stopped. She wasn’t sure Justice would appreciate being touched out of the blue. She could never let herself forget that he was still a dangerous being capable of tearing humans to pieces.

Justice looked down at her after a brief pause. “Anders says you wish to touch me. You may do so.”

Bethany smiled up at him and gently put her fingers to his cheek, feeling his stubble. She made a soft noise of interest as she felt a tingling along her fingers. His skin was alight with spirit energy, like touching the Fade itself. She dared to press her palm to his cheek, the tingling spreading over her hand.

Bethany smiled as Justice leaned into her touch. “Is it strange, being up front when you’re being touched?”

“Perhaps a little,” Justice admitted. “My original host’s corpse had lost most feeling. Death had worn away his sense of touch. With Anders’ living body, I feel the echoes of touch through him. Right now, being the one in control, I feel everything as he does.”

Her hand trailed down his face, resting on one of the feathered pauldrons. “You can touch me back, if you want.”

Justice nodded and slowly raised his hand to trail along her cheek. His hands explored her face, running his fingers along her chin and through her hair, as if feeling a human for the first time ever. His touches felt so much different than Anders’, and not just because of the Fade energy flowing through his hands. Justice’s touch was curious, but also very controlled, as if she was a ceramic doll that would break at the wrong touch. Again, she remembered him tearing through his enemies, recalling his vast strength. He could tear her head off right now if he wanted, and the thought made her shiver. He could hurt her or murder her if he really wanted to. But he didn’t want to, and was being gentle instead. This was a side of him that was being reserved just for her. The spirit continued to study her, through touch and by looking her over, seeing her with his own senses for the first time.

“Do you want to kiss me?” Bethany asked.

Justice paused, a hand still tangled in her dark hair. “Yes. I would like that.”

Bethany licked her lips as Justice caught her chin gently and raised her face to his, pressing their lips together. She gasped into his mouth as that tingling spirit energy was sent through her lips.

Justice broke the kiss, licking his lips, before swooping right back in. This time the kiss was hungry and demanding, tongue slipping into her mouth and exploring every inch of it. The blue energy played along the sensitive flesh of her tongue, causing her to moan with satisfaction.

Eventually the kiss broke. Bethany ran her tongue across her lips, still feeling spirit energy lingering on them.

“Do you wish to continue further?” Justice asked. Bethany swore she heard a faint note of eagerness in his deep voice.

“Only if you want it…”

“I would be lying if I said I do not wish to take you.”

She almost wanted to laugh at how blunt he was about all of this. But really, the fact that Justice wanted this – wanted _her_ – stirred up more feelings of desire inside her. Again, it should have been terrifying for a mage to become the object of a spirit’s attention, as it usually meant possession was on its mind. Justice already had a host, for one, and his interest wasn’t in the name of gaining her powers.

“Well, as I’m sure Anders is telling you right now, it’s not nice to keep a lady waiting,” Bethany ran a hand along his stubble, wanting more contact with this spirit wearing her lover’s skin.

Justice placed his hands on her waist and guided her to Anders’ cot. The mage sat down on the small, makeshift bed and the spirit joined in next to her.

“Now comes the part where we undress, correct?” Justice asked, hand going to the chain that held his pauldrons together.

“Here, you let me take care of that,” Bethany purred. Justice put his hands to his side as the mage unfastened his short coat and set it aside. The spirit sat stiffly as she next removed his belts and leather coat and put it with the pauldrons, followed by his shirt. She looked at his exposed chest, taking in the sight of his body alight with lines of blue energy. Unable to help herself, Bethany touched his chest, feeling that same tingling of Fade power.

Justice released a small sigh at her touch, making her look up at him. “That feels very pleasant. I would like the rest of my clothes removed now.”

“Of course…” Bethany slipped off the cot and knelt at his feet to unbuckle his boots. Times like this she cursed Anders for his choice in footwear. Once they were off, her hands went to the waistband of his pants, slowly slipping them off. She made sure her fingers brushed the glowing skin all the way down, which got another sigh out of the spirit.

The mage’s hand then went to his smallclothes, removing them as well and exposing him completely. Like the rest of him, his cock was alight with crackles of blue Fade energy. The sight of his shaft made Bethany lick her lips and ache for him even greater. What would it feel like once he was inside her?

“It is your turn, now,” Justice said, shaking her out of her thoughts. Taking her arm gently, the spirit coaxed her back onto the cot. He slowly and carefully removed her scarf, belt, and chainmail first. Justice motioned for her to put her feet up, removing her boots once she did so. Next, he got her pants and shirt out of the way, leaving her in her smallclothes, which she lost right after.

Justice gazed over her naked form, reaching out to touch her. Just like he had done with her face, his touches were cautious and exploratory. He took one of her breasts and gave it a light squeeze, which made her sigh happily. Justice seemed to notice, so he did it again, a little harder this time, and got the same reaction from the mage. He ran his free hand up and down her thigh when he noticed that too got a reaction out of her.

“I wish to taste you,” Justice said. “I know you enjoy that.”

“Yes, please…”

Bethany lay on the cot and spread her legs as Justice slid down her body, hands trailing along her flesh. Once he was in position, he licked her inner thigh, the way Anders always did. So he had been telling the truth when he said he’d been watching. His tongue, giving off Fade energy that made her gasp, made its way to her opening, licking it gently.

Justice slipped his tongue inside her, moaning deep in his throat as he tasted her. Bethany's groans sent waves of satisfaction through him, which were echoed by Anders within their shared mind. Justice thrust his tongue in and out of her pussy, sending waves of spirit energy through her that made her gasp.

The spirit used Anders’ tongue to probe as deep into her as he could, the appendage flexing and curling inside her. The sense of taste had been a new and fascinating thing to Justice ever since merging with Anders, as spirits had no need for food or drink and thus taste was foreign to Justice. Experiencing that sense in this manner was a strange, new sensation, and undeniably erotic.

Justice withdrew his tongue after a time, ignoring an internal whimper from Anders, and slid up so that he was parallel with her body, brown eyes meeting glowing blue. The spirit kissed her, letting her taste herself on his tongue. She groaned into his mouth as two fingers slid down her stomach and traced her inner thigh, making their way to the sensitive flesh between her legs.

Slowly, Justice slipped two fingers inside her. Bethany let out an “Oh Maker” as those digits flared with Fade energy within her. He thrust them slowly, preparing her for what was to come. Justice shifted the fingers a few times, as if he was exploring her passage, trying to get the feel of it before committing himself to putting his cock in there. Bethany reminded herself that Justice only experienced this filtered though Anders and had no first-hand experience at this.

“I… I want you…” Bethany panted, running a hand through the blonde hair of the man above her.

“As you wish,” Justice pulled his fingers from her and lined his hard length up with her, guiding it to her opening. With one thrust, Justice was inside her, and the mage gasped loudly in response. The spirit too made noise: a groan of pleasure as he was surrounded by her tight, wet passage. Once the initial shock wore off, Bethany felt the pleasant tingling of the spirit-charged skin surging inside her.

The spirit began to thrust into her, getting more small noises from his lover. This too was different from Anders, she noticed. Anders usually started slowly and built up speed. Justice, by contrast, moved fast and hard right away, sinking as deeply into her as he could, eager to experience the pleasures of the flesh first hand. It was almost too rough for her, but once she relaxed it was nothing but enjoyable.

Justice pressed his face to her neck and growled. The sound sent small vibrations through her, making her moan in response. The mage wrapped her legs around his waist. “Justice…”

The spirit just growled again, strong hands holding onto her body tightly, and giving her shoulders a few bites. The fact that he didn’t bite hard enough to make her bleed said lots about his self control, even caught up in pleasure like this. He left marks sure, but he was careful not to puncture the skin. Bethany kissed his neck and shoulders in return, lips tingling.

“Is Anders enjoying himself?”

“He is sharing the pleasure… He wants me to tell you this feels wonderful…”

“Good…”

She was pleasing them both, just like in her fantasies. She had always been pleasing them both whenever she made love to Anders, yes, but to have it confirmed just made it all the sweeter.

When release finally game, along with the familiar feeling of Anders’ seed flowing into her, a wave of spirit energy flared inside her. It shot up the sensitive flesh in her pussy and through the rest of her body. Bethany cried out with sheer bliss, moaning Justice’s name aloud. Her body tightened around the cock inside her, making Justice let loose one final, animalistic growl.

Once it was over, Justice locked eyes with Bethany and whispered, “Thank you.”

The blue glow faded, leaving Anders to blink down at his lover, his length still inside her. “So, you enjoyed yourself, I take it?”

“You tell me,” Bethany smirked. “You were watching, after all.”

“That I was,” Anders finally pulled out of her and lay beside her on the tiny cot. The two curled into each other. “And he wasn’t too rough for you?”

“Maybe at first,” Bethany admitted. “But I still liked it.”

Anders nodded and closed his eyes, burying his face in her black hair.

“Tell Justice that if he ever wants to do that again, he’s welcome to it.”

Anders smirked into her hair. “I’ll pass the message along.”

THE END


End file.
